HazED
by Skymouth
Summary: NOT for kiddies!  Based after 5th season episode "Tight End Ed", this is what happens to Eddy after he's kidnapped by the opposing football team and Kevin must rescue him.  Hurt/comfort/humiliation/yaoi Eddy/Kevin


Haz-ED

Part I

By Brenna "Snakelady" Dawkins

An Ed, Edd, and Eddy Fanfic

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Danny Antonucci, aka Cartoon, and Cartoon Network. I own nothing. Nothing I tell you! No money was made from this fic.

Rating: R

Summary: NOT for kiddies! Based after 5th season episode "Tight End Ed", this is what happens to Eddy after he's kidnapped by the opposing football team and Kevin must rescue him. Hurt/comfort/humiliation/yaoi Eddy/Kevin

(AN: This is for you fellow Eddy/Kevin fans and 'cause there just ISN'T enough of this pairing on ! And thanks to Dee from EYL for helping me out this chapter! Some language, sex and again a reminder that this is NOT FOR KIDDIES!)

Kevin got the call after dusk fell. In his rage at his so-called teammates at such a pitiful show of force against Lemon Brook, he'd left the locker room with no speech, no headcount, and with what little dignity he managed to scrounge up from the bottom of a dirty jockstrap. He hung up the phone after talking to their rival's team captain.

"Should just leave the dork there, is what! He cost us the game!" Kevin seethed in the kitchen. "He deserved whatever it was they've done to him!"

Then he happened to recall what had happened to a water boy that the sadistic team had captured from their team the year before. Oh, it had NOT been pretty!

"Dammit, Eddy!" He yelled in his frustration. He was team captain. It was his job to look after his teammates, no matter how annoying they were. The coach had made it plain to him about responsibility and all that kind of crap. No, Kevin wasn't pleased to have to play Eddy's white knight. Well, complaining about it wasn't going to make the task get done any faster.

Kevin had a bad feeling after all the snickering the other captain and obviously his teammates he'd heard on the other end of the line. Just how bad off was Eddy? He began to wonder. How was he going to transport the dork home when all he had was a bike? He'd be roughed up at the very least… and those boys never did anything half assed. He knew Eddy had pissed the other team off with his… whatever it was he was doing. Eddy had been the sorriest mascot Kevin had ever seen. Ed hadn't even been all that bad, but the dumbest of the dorks would have been a better help out on the field then on the sidelines prancing around like a twerp. He was the strongest out of all of them and could have helped kept things a bit more balanced… maybe.

Oh well, no sense in rehashing on how screwed up that game had been. He'd take it out on Eddy later. Kevin went into the garage to get his bike and fix up some sort of way to transport Eddy home. He finally jury rigged an old red metal wagon to his bike that could tow Dorky and grabbed an old blanket his mom wouldn't miss.

Satisfied that it would not come loose, he set out to pick Eddy up, following the directions the captain had given him. It was getting late out but luckily the traffic on that road was almost nonexistent. It was the night after the game and he knew that Lemon Brook townspeople were probably out carousing in the bars and what not after their hands down win. It would be more dangerous to be out on the road on a bike in a few hours, but for now he was safe.

He had the listed directions given to him stored in his head. Kevin frowned as he found himself near the college campus and wondered why Eddy was there of all places. Upon turning the corner down one street, Kevin found himself on Greek Row. Oh man, he thought to himself with trepidation. This couldn't be good!

He read the house numbers and saw the signs posted and realized this was a sorority street. Feeling a bit bewildered, he continued on down until he stopped at the right house and couldn't help but stare with wide eyes.

Oh man…

Was that… Eddy? He could tell even though the boys back was to him. Eddy was buck naked and strung up spread eagle between two large oak trees in right in front of one of the sorority houses. He bit back a snicker at Eddy's expense and shook his head. Well, leave it to the Lumper's to pick the perfect form of humiliation for Eddy! Kevin kicked his kickstand down and got off his bike. But the closer he got, the more he could see. What was wrong with Eddy's rear? There was something… stuck in it? Kevin made a disgusted face. Some sort of… was that a butt plug? He could also see the dark bruises and welts along Eddy's back. Well, he himself had beat on Eddy plenty of times… but welts? Was he whipped? Kevin shrugged and was about to step into the shaft of light that was beaming down on Eddy when he saw a sorority chick step out of the house.

He dove for cover to watch. Damn, he couldn't see much from his position so he moved around the tree a bit more so he could see both their faces. Eddy looked like he would rather die right at that moment then be in the position he was in. The college girl sauntered up to Eddy with a malicious grin on her face.

"So… Ben said he sent us a gift, but I had no idea it'd be such a flabby plaything."

Eddy tried to say something but all he could do was make meaningless sounds as Kevin noted the ball gag strapped to the boys mouth. Eddy's face was well bruised up and one of his eyes was swollen completely shut and Kevin could see that Eddy was blushing like hell. Kevin watched in silence wide eyed as the girl put her hand on Eddy's heaving and bruised chest. He saw tale tell signs of whip marks there too and almost felt sorry for Eddy, then brushed that feeling aside.

"Ben promised to send us a virgin… you look like a virgin to me." She said snidely and Kevin saw Eddy wince. He saw her run her hand along the innermost of Eddy's thigh and the shortest of the Ed's was twitching like mad in trying to get away. But the expert way he was trussed up would not allow much movement no matter how Eddy squirmed.

Another girl came out of the house, just as tall, thin, and pretty. She laid her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Now, Jessica, you know what Ben said. That one kid has to come and get him within the allotted time… if he doesn't… THEN we get to play with this one."

Kevin had wondered about why he had been given a time limit.

"Time's almost up! He's NOT going to show! You hear that, sweety?" She leaned in close to a sweating Eddy. "No one's going to save you. How do you feel about that?" She laughed at his attempt at movement but all he could manage was tossing his head, clenching and unclenching his hands and curling and spreading of his toes.

Kevin scowled. Damn, that was just… evil. A third sister came out of the sorority. Geeze, Kevin thought… it was like the Kanker's but all grown up!

"Oh look, Jess!" The third sister called out in mock pity. "You're making him cry! Here… lemme kiss it better!"

Muffled sounds were escaping from around the ball in Eddy's mouth, but he knew them for what they were. Sheer helplessness. Okay, Kevin stood away from the tree and steeled up his courage to exit the shadows he had been hiding in. Enough was enough!

"HEY! That's MINE!" Kevin barked as he stepped into the light with a scowl on his face.

The girls whirled around and Eddy was able to turn his head to see what was going on. Kevin saw Eddy's tear filled eyes widen upon seeing him and then the boy tried to struggle and speak some more but to no avail. The girls pouted.

"We were hoping you wouldn't show up. Ben said you hated this kid and we were sure to get a treat tonight!" Said Jessica.

Kevin put his hands on his hips and scowled, showing that he meant business. "Hate to burst your bubble… but I'm here. Now… back OFF!"

Luckily despite his size Kevin could pull off intimidating. The girls obeyed and took a few steps back. Once he was sure they wouldn't interfere, he walked all the way up to Eddy and looked up at his team mate and shook his head.

"Man, you sure piss off the wrong sort of people, you know that?" He said in a 'won't you ever learn' tone.

He took out his pocket knife and went to work on cutting Eddy free, first sawing at the rope around his ankles. It was awkward, helping Eddy to stand. Even though he was still partially suspended with the rope around his wrists, Kevin could see Eddy's legs trembling. He doubted Eddy would be able to walk very far, hence the need for the wagon. He was glad the light didn't show everything. He went to work on the rope around Eddy's wrists. It took some time but finally the dork was free. Once he was lose from his bonds, Eddy slumped as if he were boneless and it was a good thing Kevin had been right there to catch him or he would have hit the sidewalk hard. Who knew how long Eddy had been strung up there?

"C'mon, Eddy, try to get your feet under you." He grumbled as he tried to assist Eddy

He didn't particularly want to have to drag Eddy's carcass all the way over to his bike. He became annoyed when Eddy didn't reply, then recalled the ball gag. Maybe it was just as well to leave it in place for as long as possible. He sure didn't want an earful of Eddy on the way home. Eddy didn't seem to have any strength to want to remove it himself so it was fine with him to just leave it. And there was NO WAY he was going to remove that butt plug either.

It took some effort, but they finally made it to Kevin's bike. Eddy was placed into the wagon curled up and looked downright pitiful. Granted Eddy got on his nerves a good chunk of the time but not even Eddy had deserved what had apparently been done to him. He had regretted his uncharitable thoughts earlier. Eddy was a lot worse off then even he had previously guessed. He tucked the blanket over the prone form and surveyed his work before getting on his bike.

The ride home was quiet and uneventful, luckily. Kevin wasn't sure what he would have done if something had gone wrong like getting a flat or something worse. They made it to his house and he pulled into the garage, parked his bike and then closed the garage door before tending to Eddy. He hoisted Eddy up into a sitting position and Eddy nearly folded in on himself. It was so weird, Kevin thought. It was almost like… well, like Eddy was broken. It was a rather scary thought since he always thought of Eddy as being unsinkable. But here Eddy was looking like the spirit had been driven straight out of his body. Kevin frowned and his brow furrowed as he tried to figure out what to do with him.

The bathroom. If he could get Eddy to his bathroom, then he could start tending his needs. But that was upstairs, he groaned to himself. There was no way he'd use the main bathroom for cleaning Eddy up.

"Think you can walk now?" He asked and noted the dull expression in Eddy's eyes and the ball gag still in his mouth. He had been surprised that Eddy had made no effort in trying to remove it. Feeling a little guilty for not removing it earlier, Kevin did just that. Drool dribbled from the corners of Eddy's mouth now that it was freed from it's confines. He watched as Eddy licked his lips and try to ease what must be a formidable ache in his jaw. But the boys eyes remained listless and dimmed. Kevin pursed his mouth and shook his head. "You'd think you'd have learned by now who to mess with. Me and Rolf is one thing, at least we have limits even we wont cross. These guys aren't us. Why did you have to go and do that, huh? Look at yourself!"

Eddy barely raised his eyes to look at Kevin as the jock berated him.

"Come on…" Kevin hoisted Eddy onto his feet. Eddy teetered and leaned into Kevin who helped support him. But at least Eddy remained standing albeit on shaking legs. "We're going upstairs." Kevin warned him and with an arm slung under the shorter boys armpits managed to get Eddy into his house.

Eddy was stumbling and Kevin felt him weakly grab onto him with one of his hands to keep himself from falling. Well that was the first positive sign he'd had all night. Eddy's head lolled and he felt the boys hot breath on his neck as the head rested on his shoulder. Kevin shuddered a bit at the awkward moment but then shrugged it off as being something the boy couldn't help. Eddy could barely keep to his own two feet let alone keep his head up. It took a tremendous effort to get Eddy upstairs but after much cursing and struggling they finally made it.

Once they were in the bathroom, Kevin closed the door and helped Eddy over to the toilet seat. He flipped the lid down so Eddy could sit but the shortest of the Ed's hesitated.

"It… hurts…" Eddy croaked and clutched at his gut.

Kevin raised an eyebrow. Well, Eddy was talking at last. He wasn't so sure if that would be considered good news or not.

"Yeah… well… uh… I got some antacid in the cabinet. Have a seat." He edged away from Eddy to get some.

Eddy shook his head and the action nearly set his whole body off balance. Kevin dashed back to Eddy to catch him before he fell on the hard, cold floor tiles. Both his arms were through Eddy's pits and the boys chin was now resting on his chest. Eddy looked up at him in misery and flushed.

"Take it out… God… it hurts…"

Kevin blinked at Eddy's words. Take WHAT out?

Eddy sighed, "Plug… they put… something… inside… plugged it up…"

Kevin watched as Eddy buried his face into his chest, both of the boys hands clasped at the jocks green shirt. Kevin peered down Eddy's back and his eyes fell on the butt plug. He was filled with dread. What had they put in Eddy besides the butt plug? He was loathe to touch it.

"Man… can't you-?" Take it out… but he couldn't finish the sentence after looking down at Eddy. It was apparent even to him that Eddy was trying to hide by shoving his face into Kevin's muscular torso. Eddy was trembling and Kevin was aware of something grinding into his leg, something he'd rather not think about at that moment.

He sighed. He so did NOT want to go there. It was just too… weird! But a very fragile Eddy was in his arms and didn't look like he had the strength to do it himself. His hands were already at Eddy's back as he held onto him. His face went red as his hand slowly inched down to Eddy's ass.

"Tub…" Eddy gasped and squirmed, then gasped again as his cock ground into Kevin's thigh through his unintentional action.

Kevin blushed harder once he felt Eddy's cock press into him yet again. MAN! So awkward! He wasn't sure why Eddy insisted on having the plug removed in the tub but thought it was better to be safe then sorry. He grunted as he picked Eddy up. It was easier over the short distance to the tub to lift the boy rather then half drag him over. Once Eddy was standing in the tub, yet still clinging to his shirt, Kevin peered down Eddy's back once more to the offending accessory.

Was he really going to go there? Well, it wasn't like he had much of a choice, right? He'd more or less agreed to help Eddy out and this was part of it. It didn't look comfortable.

His hand once more slid down Eddy's marred skin. It looked so much worse now that they had decent lighting. His hand lifted and hovered just over Eddy's ass.

"Stop trembling, will ya?" He said a little crossly. He didn't want to have to make more then one grab at the thing.

He could feel Eddy attempt to comply but the tremors still coursed through that stocky body of his. He felt Eddy's arms wrap around his back and grasp him in a tight embrace. Kevin took a deep breath and lowered his hand so now half of it rested on one of Eddy's cheeks. He grasped the stem.

"It's comin' out." He warned and an instant later pulled.

It came out with a wet pop and Eddy gasped once more and nearly went limp. Kevin dropped the plug and had to support Eddy with both arms. Then he smelt something incredibly fowl and his eyes widened as he saw a stream of dark brown fluid drain out of Eddy's rectum. Eddy sighed in relief and his tremors eased.

"Oh, MAN! What the hell?"

Kevin nearly dropped Eddy out of disgust but Eddy was still clinging onto him as if he was the only thing keeping him standing and perhaps he was. Kevin looked down into Eddy's face but it was shoved against his chest still. He even had some of Kevin's shirt pulled up around his head so he could hide his embarrassment. Kevin sighed and kept supporting Eddy's body despite his very strong urge to release the boy. Eddy's legs were now covered in filth.

"C'mon, Eddy… we need to clean you up." Kevin scrunched his nose and pushed Eddy from him. He saw how red Eddy's face was and took note that the loud mouth couldn't even look him in the eye after that. "Hey… I'm not goin' anywhere until we get you cleaned up, okay?" He made a point to not look down.

The stuff slowly leaked through the drain but Eddy was still standing in most of it. He grimaced and finally got Eddy to let go of him. The boy leaned up against the shower wall and wouldn't look at Kevin.

Kevin was frowning and when he moved to turn on the shower he felt something cold and wet against his shorts and looked down.

"Shit!" Literally.

Some of Eddy's leavings had sprayed onto his shorts and shirt. Well great! In disgust he ripped his shirt off and the pants came off next so that he was only in his briefs. Those were going in the laundry by themselves right away! Even though it had only gotten on his clothes he thought it was probably best to get a shower as well, just in case. He took his briefs off. It was no big deal to him. He took showers in the gym all the time and there was no such thing as privacy in those showers. He wasn't going to step into that tub until all that… stuff… in the bottom was drained away though!

Eddy still wasn't looking at him and seemed to try to cover his face with his hands.

"Uh…" Kevin decided that maybe some kind words were in order but he just wasn't that good at this sort of thing. "It's no big deal, right? I mean… stuff happens… we get through it and all, right? Don't worry about it."

He leaned in and turned on the shower then angled the showerhead so the water wouldn't spay out of the tub and yet encourage the brown stuff to drain out of the bottom. Once that stuff was mostly gone he stepped in. That's when Eddy looked up and noticed a very naked Kevin getting in the tub with him. Kevin watched as Eddy's eyes widened and looked his body up and down. Kevin smirked and shook his head. The contrast in their two bodies was blatantly obvious. His own was lean and muscular while Eddy's was short and stocky and just a tad bit on the meaty side.

"What are you lookin' at?" Kevin said a little gruffly. "You got me dirty is all, and anyway, how else am I gonna help clean you off, Dorky?"

"Uh…" Was all Eddy was able to squeak out. The boy was frozen in place against the wall.

"Dork." Kevin sighed and grabbed the shower head again and angled it so it would wash off the gunk on Eddy's legs.

Then he grabbed up a bar of soap and worked up some lather in his strong hands and knelt down and began to soap up Eddy's legs. He didn't see Eddy gawking at him and desperately try to hide his partial erection. Kevin was concentrating on tending to his teammate. He was surprised Eddy had no smart remark about the situation but then again the boy had obviously been traumatized. When he worked his way up Eddy's thigh he rolled his eyes at Eddy's attempt at modesty.

"Dude, I don't care if I see it or not, not somethin' I haven't seen like a million times in the gym shower."

"But…" Eddy was still red in the face when he looked up.

What is wrong with the dork lately? He thought a little aggravated.

"Saw it while you were spread eagle out there in front of that house, didn't I?" He pressured Eddy. "And you were totally grinding it into me not too long ago." Kevin reminded Eddy mercilessly.

He saw Eddy blush harder.

"You gotta work with me here, Eddy. I'm TRYIN' to help you out!" But Eddy stubbornly held onto his cock. Fed up, Kevin threw the bar of soap at Eddy's chest. "FINE! Then YOU do it yourself!"

He saw Eddy reflexively make a grab for the bar but missed it by a mile. He at least had let go of his manhood. Kevin looked down and was amazed at what he saw there. A slight blush tinted his cheeks as he witnessed Eddy's arousal. Now he realized why Eddy had been so adamant about keeping himself to himself. Kevin cleared his throat nervously and stepped back, not bending down for the bar of soap that slid along the tub bottom.

"Um…" Kevin found himself staring at some wall tiles just to the right of Eddy because he wasn't sure where else he should look.

"Kev'…" Eddy squeaked. Kevin could hear the horror in Eddy's voice and the boy took a step back but stepped on the soap and his legs went out from under him. With a loud yelp Eddy crashed to the tub floor and was on his back looking up at Kevin while the water from the shower head sprayed in his face.

Kevin stared down at Eddy with wide eyes.

"Dude…" Kevin rubbed the back of his neck as he got an eyeful of Eddy's erection. "… uh… you okay?" That had to have hurt, Kevin thought. Eddy must already be hurting all over and that fall sure couldn't have helped.

Eddy had no words for him. Kevin took that as meaning 'no, he wasn't okay'. He leaned over and offered his hand to a surprised looking Eddy.

"Take it, Dorky… you can't lay there like that…" Man but he felt majorly awkward now as he contemplated just what it was that caused Eddy's erection. Surely it wasn't because of him, right? Well, he HAD been soaping up Eddy's legs but jeeze! He was a guy and Eddy was a guy! This was too weird!

Eddy looked up at him like a deer caught in the headlights. Kevin sighed and knelt down in front of Eddy. "Look… so you got an erection.. .big deal, right? I mean, I used to get 'em all the time for no reason at all. That's all this is, right?"

Eddy's continued silence disturbed him.

"Eddy?"

"K-Kevin?" Eddy had begun to tremble again.

"Yeah?" Kevin was still squatting there eyeing Eddy a little nervously.

"W-wh-what did you mean back there… um… when you… you said… I was yours?"

Kevin's brows creased and he frowned at the odd question. A feeling of unease fluttered through his stomach as he looked into Eddy's eyes. For once they held no malice, no greed, only open and honest trust. He'd never seen that in them before. It gave him pause and he knew he couldn't lie to him.

Kevin shrugged helplessly. "'Cause I'm your team captain. It's my job to look out for you. Besides… I couldn't just leave you there, could I?"

Eddy shrank before him and trembled.

"Dude… what's wrong?" He wasn't sure what to do so he laid a hand on Eddy's bare shoulder and Eddy looked like he nearly jumped out of his skin in fright. Eddy fell backwards into the tub in a rush to get away from him, Kevin surmised perplexedly.

"It's just me, Eddy… jeeze… you let me handle ya before…"

"Don't… please… just… don't…" Came a weary voice that nearly quavered in fear.

Of HIM? But he hadn't done anything to harm Eddy for a change.

"What gives with you, man? I'm trying to help you out!" Kevin said a bit peeved.

Eddy just continued to look as if he tried to shrink into as small a ball as he could, hiding his head under his arms and sat there trembling. Kevin wasn't sure what to think now. What the hell was going on with Eddy? Was this all about the hard on Eddy got? No… he didn't think Eddy would have such a severe reaction to him like he was having now because of such a thing. What then? Did Eddy think he was going to hurt him?

"Eddy… listen, I don't know all what they did to you… I'm not gonna do anything to hurt you, okay? I promise! C'mon, Dude… I don't know how to help you if you, well… do this." Kevin said feeling like he was on unfamiliar ground.

Eddy didn't budge from his spot. Kevin leaned away a bit and chewed on his bottom lip as he thought. Eddy looked, well… traumatized. So why had Eddy let him do all that stuff for him earlier? Kevin wasn't too sure. Maybe… Eddy had hit the wall earlier and was coming back from it the worse for wear.

"Eddy?"

No response.

"Man…" Kevin sighed. "Uh… maybe… I should just let you get this done yourself, huh? I'll leave you to it then and wait for ya outside, okay?" Kevin made to turn around and get out of the shower. Eddy seemed to really want to be left alone for the time being so he decided to go ahead and oblige him.

He suddenly found himself knocked onto his rear and he almost slid down onto his back. Eddy was wrapped around him in a great bear hug much to his surprise. He could also hear the boy sobbing quietly against his shoulder. Well, this was extremely awkward now! He steadied himself so he wouldn't be sliding around on the bottom of the tub anymore then he could help it. Should he hug Eddy back? But Eddy was naked in his lap and HE was naked too… he'd never hugged a naked guy before. The sobbing continued and he resigned himself to return the hug despite the strangeness of it all.

"Eddy, hey… uh… don't cry, man…" He didn't know what to do now. Why was Eddy hugging him? He was utterly confused.

"I was sure… sure you wouldn't come for me…" Eddy whimpered.

Kevin said nothing. He had considered leaving him and he was glad he didn't.

"Well… you're safe now, okay? I wont let them touch you again."

He felt Eddy nod and the sobs tapered off as the boy still clung to him in his lap. Sighing again, Kevin looked down and saw the bar of soap and picked it up. Might as well go to work on Eddy's poor back while in this position, he thought and lathered his hands up yet again. He slid his hands along Eddy's mangled back and tried to be careful about it. He felt Eddy wince as the soap stung some of the open wounds.

"Easy." He said, trying to sound soothing to Eddy. Then he froze as he felt something brush up against his neck. He wasn't quite sure what it was at first until he felt it again. He grunted as he realized Eddy was kissing his neck. "Eddy?"

His heart gave a lurch in his chest as he felt the boy growing affectionate with him. But… this was Eddy! He tried to make sense of it as he suddenly felt all swimmy headed. Eddy was kissing his neck! So why wasn't he shoving Eddy away and yelling at him? A strangled groan escaped from his throat and his eyes widened. Oh GOD! He didn't just… Kevin grabbed Eddy's shoulders and pushed him off so he was now looking into Eddy's battered face. There was no trickery or mischief hidden in the boys one good eye.

"What are you doing?" Kevin wanted to know.

Eddy ducked his head guiltily and Kevin noticed how the boy stared at his chest.

"This don't make any sense, Eddy. You're just traumatized, that's it… that's all it is." Kevin said in full denial.

Kevin swallowed the lump in his throat when he felt Eddy's hand brush against his chest. His eyes traveled down to look at it in shock.

"Eddy… what do… you think… you're doing?"

"Making a pass at you… c'mon, Kevin… you're the football star, you should know what to do with a pass…" Eddy said in almost a whisper.

Kevin blinked in amazement. "Wait… you mean… you're… coming onto me?"

Eddy raised his eyes again to look at an astonished jock. "Duh, Kev'… jeeze… took ya long enough to figure that out."

"I don't… I don't get it, Eddy…"

"Obviously."

Well, that at least started to sound like the Eddy he used to know. "But… you like… would go out of your way to annoy me! We fight all the time! I thought you seriously didn't like me…"

Eddy smirked, looking and obviously feeling a bit like his old self once again. "I put on a hell of an act, don't I?"

"But… I thought… well… aren't you into Nazz?"

He watched Eddy shrug then wince at the pain that caused. "Again… had to throw you off the trail and I see it worked."

Kevin stared dumbly at Eddy. "So this means… uh… you really like me?"

Eddy nodded and Kevin had a blank look on his face.

"Why? Why go through all that?" Kevin was utterly confused.

"Because you wouldn't notice me otherwise. Why the hell you think I'd join the football team when I suck at sports? I was desperate!"

Kevin's jaw had gone slack as he tried to wrap his mind around the concept. He felt Eddy move in and closed his eyes and swallowed again when he felt those lips against his neck. Oh man! It tingled where Eddy kissed. He felt his breath hitch in his throat as Eddy's hands began to smooth over his muscled back.

"Ed-dy…" Kevin moaned and wasn't really sure what he should be doing just then. This was most certainly a new experience for him! It shouldn't feel this good, should it? Especially with Eddy! He moaned again when he felt that green tongue lick along the tendon in his neck. Oh, it felt so nice! His arms wrapped fully around Eddy's back and pulled him in closer. He tilted his head to the side to give Eddy easier access and as an obvious show of permission. Eddy did not disappoint! He shuddered as he felt a hot breath mixed with that sweet, sticky tongue glide over the surface of his neck.

He was still trying to come to terms with the mind blowing concept that Eddy was into him. He knew he held a lot of the girls attention at school but he hadn't ever considered that he'd hold some guys attention too! His hands started up again, rubbing that lather into Eddy's marred skin. Kevin decided he didn't mind it, that he liked what it was Eddy was doing to him. A lazy smile spread across his face as Eddy continued to lavish attention along his neck.

Then he missed the feel of that tongue on his neck and he turned to look and see what Eddy was up to. Apparently, that was what Eddy had wanted because the boy took that opportunity to press his lips against Kevin's own. Kevin's eyes widened yet again as he discovered he was kissing Eddy. Oh man oh man oh man! He was getting in deep already! He could feel his whole body heat up and felt a pleasant tingling sensation all through his frame. Eddy was actively kissing him. Maybe he should kiss Eddy back? He thought to himself and did so yet with a bit of hesitation. Well, he'd never kissed a boy before. It actually wasn't all that much different from kissing a girl, he decided and closed his eyes. Eddy was attacking his lips and Kevin tried to keep up with the shorter boy but he really was still swimming along in a state of confusion over all of it while Eddy seemed to know just what he wanted. He was more then happy to just let Eddy take the reigns and show him what to do, what was wanted, what was needed.

When he felt a hand snake down between them past his belly he couldn't help but jerk back and break out of the kiss, his face flushed and feverish.

"Woah… wait, Eddy… s-s-slow down, will ya? You're… well… uh… you done this before?" He asked as he tried to catch his breath. Eddy seemed impatient but then again, Eddy was ALWAYS impatient. "'Sides… you're already hurt pretty bad… maybe we should… um, well, take it easy… at first. So I can, uh… get used to this."

He saw Eddy smirk. "Yeah, sure, Kev'. And no… I haven't done this before with ANYone and DEFENATELY NOT with the Kanker's!"

It was Kevin's turn to smirk at that. "Well, for a virgin, you sure seem to know what you're doing."

Kevin couldn't read Eddy's expression. Maybe he shouldn't have said the word 'virgin' or something. Eddy was always so touchy with, well, everything.

"Yeah, well… when day dreams are all ya have to go on… and believe me, I day dreamed a LOT about you an' me…"

Kevin flushed. "Really?" At Eddy's solemn nod, he found his voice again. "Well jeeze, Eddy… why now? This… this whole Lemon Brook thing, it wasn't a set up or anything, was it?"

"NO! Those guys are ass holes, plain and simple! You think for a minute they'd give me the time of day?" Eddy said heatedly.

"Uh… Eddy… what DID they do to you?"

Eddy went pale and that brought a concerned frown out of Kevin who suddenly found his hand caressing the side of Eddy's bruised face but neither of them flinched.

"Tied me down, beat me up, whipped me for a while… um… then… uh…" Eddy's eyes slid away from Kevin's concerned looking ones and found some other interesting thing to look at. "They had this metal rod thing… shoved it up my ass and, well, raped me with it… and then as if that wasn't enough… they put that enema fluid in me and plugged it up. God, it BURNED, Kev'! And then, well… the tree… that girl… she was all touching me, just like the Kanker's would…" He shuddered and wrapped his arms around himself.

"Hey, hey, man! It's okay now!" Kevin pulled him back into a protective hug, revolted by what Eddy had told him. How odd that all he wanted to do now was protect Eddy from jerks like those Lemon Brook ass holes! "I'm here… they'll have to get through me to get to you next time and that WONT be an easy task!"

Eddy's shudders were on going but he felt the boy nod once more. "Thanks… Kev'…"

They sat that way for a while with Eddy cradled in his lap. Then Kevin felt the water start to grow a little cold. "C'mon, Eddy… let's finish cleaning up. You gonna let me wash your front now?" He said smirking to try to lighten the mood.

"If you think you can HANDLE it…" Eddy said in like manner.

"That's my Eddy… now you're sounding like yourself again… you had me scared for a while there, you know?" Kevin stood up and helped Eddy stand up beside him.

Eddy raised an eyebrow. "Before I told you how I felt about you?"

Kevin nodded. "Hey, I'm not THAT much of a jerk. I'm glad that you snapped out of that."

"You helped."

That brought a smile out of Kevin. "Yeah, yeah, okay… now…" Kevin stared down at Eddy's member. Should he even try to clean that? Wasn't like it was dirty or anything. Maybe Eddy was expecting him to chicken out over that. Well, he'd show HIM that he wasn't chicken! Kevin took the soap in hand and lathered it up then went straight for Eddy's member.

Eddy's body jerked spastically and his eyes went wide as he moaned helplessly at the touch. Kevin was cleaning him there, maybe lingering a little longer then was necessary to get it clean, but he sure was being methodical and Eddy approved! He was very stiff and Kevin continued to gently scrub at it which brought coo's and moans out of Eddy's pursed lips. Oh it was so good! It was better then anything he'd ever known previously! Sure he'd masturbated like a million times before but this was… different. This time the boy he dreamt about as he masturbated was working him over and it was no dream! And it was then that he realized that Kevin was jerking him off.

Life just got better, Eddy thought to himself feeling as if he was in a daze.

To be continued…


End file.
